Isibéal
" I don't care whether or not any of you trust me right now, that's not the problem at hand. You're just going to have accept my help if any of you want to make it out of here in one piece. " - Isibéal, Conquest Chapter 21: Eternal Stairway Isibéal is a Sorcerer from Nohr, formerly Iago's apprentice. She is recruitable in Conquest and Revelations as an ally. Profile Isibéal was taken in by Iago twelve years prior to the events in Fates after a horde of Faceless attacked her village and was discovered to be one of the few that had survived. He only did this because he saw this as an opportunity to take in an apprentice who would be easy to mold into a deadly weapon to do his bidding. Under his training, her skills with magic grew exponentially and earned her a high rank in the Nohrian army. Although she disagrees with the majority of his decisions, she carries out his orders quickly and without a word. In a support, she reveals that she is plagued by nightmares of those that she has slain under her mentor's orders, later being consumed by remorse and regret the next day without anybody's notice. In another support, she reveals that citizens of Nohr (whether it be a small amount or a large amount) openly despise her and have made attempts to kill her. If S-Supported, she’ll be the mother of the other character's/fatesona’s child(ren) unit(s). Conquest Isibéal first appears at the end Chapter 7, standing behind Iago as makes a brief monologue and turns to her to order her to keep an eye on the Avatar and report to him about their journey to the Ice Tribe. She reoccurs throughout the game as a silent background character expressing discontent with Iago's scheming against the Avatar. In Chapter 21, she appears before the Avatar's army to help them to get away from the Faceless surrounding them, despite skeptical members of the army arguing that she was possibly leading them into a trap. Unbeknownst to her, Iago had been watching the entire time and is enraged by her actions. At the end of the chapter, she is called to him and is given a warning not to interfere like that again. She is not seen again until Chapter 26, where she appears and stands with the Avatar and the Nohrian siblings against Iago and Hans. She'll join the Avatar's army if she survives the battle, making her recruitment optional. Revelations Under Construction. Personality * Isibéal is rather silent and is usually seen doing her duties diligently, believing that the faster and better the job is carried out, the less problems there will be before, during, and after the task. * She's of the most suspicious people in the army. The majority suspect her to double-cross the army after joining them, and she doesn’t blame them for thinking that. She has no intentions to. * While her former mentor was arrogant and egotistical, she’s reserved and taciturn. When speaking, she's rather blunt and to-the-point. * She’s one of the hardest people to scare, usually staring back in indifference and going about what she was doing before. Before joining Corrin’s army, her position in the Nohrian army intimidated most of those in the lower ranks. From what she assumes, little to nobody fear her now and she doesn’t mind. * She’s usually seen reading books, training, or staring into empty space. She doesn’t usually take on duties that cater to inventory or caring for everyone in the army, but when she does, she’s supervised. Even if they don’t show their presence, she knows someone is watching her. * What her and Iago also contrast in is sadistic tendencies. Even though he enjoys people being in pain because of his doing, she doesn’t find any reason to like it and opposes it, but she knows better than to express it outwardly when around him. Probably one of the very few that has killed masses of people and doesn’t enjoy it. * She doesn’t like to be around people that are loud or overly confident and egotistical like her former mentor was. It’s uncomfortable to her and she’ll leave to find a better spot to hang around. * That being said, anything that makes her uncomfortable or annoyed that can’t be ignored will result in her turning away and leaving without a word. * A lot of people hate her because she used to serve directly under Iago and carried out all sorts of atrocious orders he issues without hesitation, and she understands that. She tries not to let that bother her, but in the end, it really does and she can’t do much but force herself to get over it and carry on. * She does feel shame for killing lots of people when she worked for him, even if she never shows it. She’s plagued by nightmares of the faces of innocent people she’s slain and nightmares of her family turning away from her as a result of all that she’s done in the past. She’s never confided in anyone about this. In-Game She's... there. This is under construction, too. Quotes I forgot what she had lmao. Personal Skill Foul Play: When facing an enemy that has weapon triangle advantage, the boost/loss given to enemy/unit are nullified. Possible Endings She either becomes a hermit, she dies at the hands of bitter Nohrian citizens, or she lives a happy life with anyone that S-Supports her. Roster A silent sorcerer who previously served under Iago as his protege. She prefers to keep to herself rather than be in the company of others, giving off an enigmatic aura. Has the fluffiest hair in the army. Born on 6/15. Trivia * Her fighting style is rather dirty. She knows how to fight fair, but she’s more accustomed to under-handed tactics after having been taught to win by any means necessary for years. * She has a soft spot for animals and shows it often when around them. It’s one of the only times she smiles. * She hates bugs and would probably set her tent on fire if there’s a tiny spider or roach inside. * Because of the wall of curly hair that hides most of her face, it’s hard to see her facial expressions, unless you look at her mouth. It’s usually a frown most of the time, so that doesn’t help the case either. In short, it’s hard to tell what emotion she’s feeling through facial expressions. * She covers her face with her hair for… really no reason other than it feeling right in her mind. No scars or blindness to hide, only half-lidded dark brown eyes with dark circles under them. She’s given serious injuries to those that have reached towards her face to try to move the hair away to see her face whole. * She knows how to do a lot of extra shit because Iago is an extra af person. * Since she has a puffball for hair, sometimes things she handles has a few hairs on it. She doesn't mean to shed on everything she handles. Category:Character